Alone
by clearblueskies
Summary: 'Scorpius Malfoy was alone'... A sad drabble-y kinda one-shot. R&R!


_**Alone:**_

_**Summary- Hmm. So this is a very sad Scorpius one-shot. Why do I like making my characters suffer so much? **_

_**Disclaimer- I own Harry Potter and all the characters in it. In my dreams.**_

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a loner. There were never many people he loved. But those he loved, he always lost...

His grandfather- Scorpius knew that his grandfather had been what they called Death eaters. He had been one of his own choice, too, not like his father. But he was always nice to Scorpius. He told him stories when he was a child. Sure, he was still a pureblood fanatic, but he kept his opinions to himself. And Scorpius knew that his grandfather still had sleepless nights over what he had put his son and wife through. Family had always been important to him. He had been murdered in Scorpius' second year.

Albus Potter- Albus Potter had been his friend. The whole of the first year, they had been inseparable, even though they were in different houses. But then, in the second year, Scorpius' grandfather had died. But when he had told Albus, Albus had laughed, and said, "Good riddance!" Then, when he had defended his grandfather, Albus had said, "Should've expected it from the Death Eater spawn." He had hexed Albus, of course. And that was that. They never spoke again.

His father- He had always been close to his father. He loved him, despite the things he had done in the past. His father had loved Scorpius too. When Scorpius was eight, Scorpius' father had promised him that he would always be there. That he would never leave. He didn't keep his promise. In Scorpius' third year, he had passed away. He had a heart attack, they said. But Scorpius had his doubts. Most people didn't like his father.

His mother- His mother. He loved her more than anything else, except maybe his father... and a certain redhead, but we'll get to that later. Anyway, his mother. Yes. He loved her so much. She baked, and always sent cookies for Christmas. She was always there for him to talk to, and often gave him love advice. She had fallen sick after his father's death. She had loved his father so very much. She missed him. She died in the summer after his fourth year. From then on, he lived with his grandmother.

Rose Weasley- She was Albus Potter's cousin, and that made her off limits. But he loved her anyway. He had, ever since first year. She had always been nice to him. And in second year, after Albus had insulted him, she had come and apologised. They talked from then on, and sometimes studied in the library together. When his parents had died, she had comforted him. They became best friends, even though her family thoroughly disapproved. At the end of the sixth year, he asked her out. She had said yes, and he had never felt happier. He should have known it would never last. In the seventh year, on the train ride back, she had told him she was going to America. She had broken up with him, saying that they couldn't have a long-distance relationship. Then she walked away. He had wandered aimlessly down the train, when he walked in on her kissing Lysander Scamander. The going-to-America thing was a lie. She just didn't want him anymore. This time he had walked away. Away from her guilty face. And he knew that from then on, it would be like they never knew each other.

His grandmother- His grandmother had been his closest relative left. She, too, loved her family more than anything else, and it was she who had comforted him after his mother's death; it was she who had comforted after Rose had dumped him. She died a natural death on Scorpius' nineteenth birthday.

Nineteen-year-old Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was completely alone.

...

_**Poor Scorpius. Again, why did I put him through this? Oh well. It kinda wrote itself. I mean, I'm not **__**that**__** mean...Ok, stop laughing, **__**now**__**. **_

_**Aaanyway... just so you know, I am not going to beg for reviews because I wrote this for my own pleasure. But one or two would be nice. **_

_**xoxox-**_

_**bookwurm7**_


End file.
